


Чертов Беллами Блейк

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: бессодержательно, просто ПВП; альтернативный вариант развития событий на челноке в серии 1х12





	Чертов Беллами Блейк

**Author's Note:**

> скорее всего сильно ООС

— Ни тебе, ни мне… — вытолкнув Джаспера из челнока, начал Беллами и запнулся. — Нам не нужны лишние неприятности именно сейчас, Мерфи, — выставив перед собой руки, Беллами показал, что не вооружен. — Просто опусти автомат, и мы поговорим спокойно.

Чертов Беллами Блейк со своими двойными стандартами! 

Мерфи, четко рассчитав траекторию выстрела, для острастки пальнул в пол. Пуля чиркнула перед носком ботинка Беллами, заставив того отступить.

— Не нужны. Хочешь, чтобы я опустил автомат? — в противовес своим словам Мерфи снова прицелился. — Тогда делай, что я говорю. Отсоси мне.

Беллами вытаращил глаза и покачал головой, будто не веря собственным ушам. Кажется, это шокировало его больше, чем Мерфи мог себе представить.

— Беллами… — с шипением и хрипами внезапно донесся вопль Октавии из динамика самодельной рации. — Беллами! Как ты?!

Растерянный взгляд Беллами замер на штанах Мерфи. Тот ухмыльнулся, достал рацию из кармана и крепко сжал в руке.

— Хочешь, чтобы она узнала, что ты жив? — он протянул ее Беллами. — Тогда начинай.

— Беллами, ты меня слышишь? — донеслось из динамика. Истерично, на грани паники. У Октавии походу реально нервишки сдают. Хотя, что еще ждать от психопатки?

— Я в порядке, — выкрикнул погромче Беллами. — Случайный выстрел. Хватит за меня волноваться. Вернитесь к работе. Все, — замялся и добавил: — И скажи Рейвен, чтобы поторопилась.

Рейвен? Если она в деле, значит этот мудак явно что-то задумал. Взгляд пойманного с поличным выдал Беллами с головой. Мерфи стиснул зубы — если он хочет сполна получить свое, унизить, опустить чертова Беллами Блейка, пора действовать.

— Все, хватит болтовни, — выплюнул он. — Приступай.

Но Беллами медлил. Тянул время так, словно у него был безграничный запас. Что только добавляло Мерфи уверенности в собственных мыслях.

— Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?! — лицо Белами приобрело обиженный вид. Как у ребенка, у которого отобрали единственную игрушку и отдали другим детям.

Он серьезно? Считает, что прокатит? Думает, что сумеет уболтать? Отвлечь? Все, лишь бы не рушить ореол образцово-показательного альфа-самца?

— Я уже сказал, — спокойно произнес Мерфи.

— Ты же шутишь, Мерфи. Это же шутка, да? — Однозначно Беллами до последнего надеялся, что все разрешится само собой. Как предсказуемо! — Ты же хочешь, чтобы я извинился? Я… — он попытался подняться с колен, но Мерфи вскинул к плечу автомат, нацелив в лоб. С такого расстояния не промахнешься. — Мне жаль.

Самым раскаивающимся тоном. Только этого мало. Слишком мало после всего случившегося. 

— Ты не понял, Беллами. Мне не нужны твои извинения. Я уже сказал — хочу, чтобы ты подполз ко мне на коленях и отсосал. Суровый лидер малолетних преступников. Или ты такой крутой, что выберешь глупую и бесславную смерть? Да брось. Ни за что не поверю, что охрана на Ковчеге тебя ничему не научила.

— О чем ты?

На мгновение закатив глаза, Мерфи выпустил очередь в пол. Не целясь. Пули пробили обшивку, и внизу, в техпомещении, раздался сдавленный женский вскрик. Октавия? Полезла спасать брата? Решила поиграть в смелую и отважную? Зря. Не то время выбрала.

— Вперед, Беллами! Или я ее прикончу! — вконец разозлившись, рявкнул Мерфи, и Беллами дернулся, подполз, как было сказано. На коленях. Положил свои ладони Мерфи на пояс и с нечитаемым выражением лица расстегнул пряжку. Вжикнул молнией и извлек абсолютно невозбужденный член, сморщенный и незаинтересованный происходящим. Пока не заинтересованный.

Продолжая целиться на слух, Мерфи не выпускал из поля зрения Беллами. Тот тоже прислушивался — из техпомещения едва доносились тихие стоны. Вместе с шипением и глухой руганью. Но доносились.

— Мне еще раз выстрелить?

Беллами вздрогнул, будто его по лицу хлестнули. Решительно сдвинул брови и потянул штаны Мерфи вниз, сильнее оголяя живот, бедра. Склонился и провел кончиком языка от мошонки до выступающей тазовой косточки, опаляя чувствительную кожу горячим дыханием. И у Мерфи в голове взорвались ослепляющие фейерверки, а перед глазами потемнело. Он покачнулся, но почти сразу выпрямился, вцепился Беллами в волосы и громко прошипел:

— Заканчивай игры… — и осекся.

Член стоял. Покачиваясь прямо у самого носа Беллами. Который снова застыл. Но в этот раз невольно облизывая пересохшие губы. Мерфи сильнее сжал пальцы, дергая за волосы Беллами, понукая его продолжать. И тот продолжил — накрыл ртом головку, покатал ее на языке. Умело, со знанием дела. Можно даже сказать — со вкусом. 

Значит, врал, что ничему в застенках Ковчега не научился?

По всему выходило, что врал. Мерфи дернул его за волосы, и Беллами, выдохнув через нос, принялся брать на полную, утыкаясь носом в волоски на лобке. Пропускал глубоко в рот, надевался, охватывал своими блядскими губами. Кружил языком по стволу, надавливая на пульсирующие венки.

Сместив руки на ягодицы, сжал их, развел в стороны и кончиками пальцев погладил плотно сжатый анус. Надавил, не проникая, но посылая по телу вспышки удовольствия. Мерфи безотчетно шире расставил ноги. Запрокинул голову и гортанно застонал. Чтобы Октавия услышала, чем именно брат выкупает ее жизнь.

Отсос доставлял неимоверный кайф. Почти как первый шаг по земле. Как первый глоток сладковатой, не очищенной фильтрами воды. Как огонь костра и прохладный вечерний ветер, подувший в лицо. Пальцы сильнее стиснули волосы Беллами, и тот ускорился.

Автомат чуть не вывалился из руки. Мерфи опомнился, снова направил его в пол и перевел взгляд на Беллами. Но тот вроде не заметил. Зажмурившись, сосал так самоотверженно, что у Мерфи подгибались колени. Казалось, мозг вот-вот вытечет из ушей.

Мерфи сожалением вытащил член изо рта Беллами с влажным чмокающим звуком. Убрал руку с его головы, сжал свой член и кончил Беллами на лицо, глядя, как светлую, еще не успевшую загореть кожу расчерчивают тонкие струйки спермы

Прекрасно.

Беллами разлепил глаза, смотря расфокусированно и немного ошалело. Мерфи перехватил его взгляд, привычно ухмыльнулся, кивнул себе на пах, намекая, чтобы Беллами заправил член и застегнул ширинку. Что тот плохо сгибающимися пальцами и сделал. А потом нахмурился. Будто стену возвел, отгородился от произошедшего.

Кто бы сомневался. Это же Беллами Блейк. Всегда верен себе.

— Нужно отдать тебе должное, Беллами. Ты всех провел, — Мерфи небрежно погладил его по щеке. Почти в благодарность. Почти с отвращением. Размазывая сперму по лицу. Смотрелось фантастически. Так, что у Мерфи опять чуть не встал. — Но мы же с тобой знаем правду — ты трус. Ты...

В этот момент в техпомещении что-то щелкнуло, Октавия громко вскрикнула, и резко запахло паленым. Как перегоревшей проводкой. С шипением и лязгом начала опускаться дверь.

— Рейвен, у тебя получилось! — хрипловато выкрикнул Беллами и тут же огреб прикладом по голове.

Чертов мудак!

Стремясь выиграть еще немного времени, Мерфи рванул к лестнице на другой уровень.


End file.
